


Lesson Learned

by TicTok



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, handjobs, sex on ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTok/pseuds/TicTok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory has been playing dirty.  He tries it with Dustin and Dustin is the first one who realizes what Cory has been trying to bait someone into doing for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic developed after game 2(i think) Pens/Sens game where Cory was hitting every pen he could and as much as i love Cory, i was pissed and threatened to beat cory senseless. 
> 
> im not good at beating my charactors because i love them. this might end up with a part 2 because the idea was "laying down the law, bound and shagged style" and they never managed to get off the ice this time. so there might be a 'next time.' NO PROMISES THOUGH! lol i need to go read some 'rough sex' fics and learn how to do this properly.....
> 
> this is not me best work, thats for sure.... sorry about that.

Dustin is thrilled to see Cory again. The season is over and they are just hanging out one last time before going off to training camps.

Contrary to popular belief, Dustin _can_ play other positions besides Goalie. Sometimes he misses the thrill of being the one who scores the game winning goal. He likes playing most positions. 

But if he isn’t in the goal, he really likes to just _play_ hockey. Like right now, he and Cory are just passing the puck around, playing ‘keep away’ with it. Trying to steal it from each other and put it in their goal. Dustin’s goal is the visitor’s goal and Cory’s is the home one. The rink is entirely empty, as its going on 9pm and there was no game on this ice tonight. All the stadium employees have left, the janitor gave them instructions to lock the back door when they leave.

Cory growls as Dustin snipes the puck off Cory’s tape, laughing and booking it for the other end of the ice. Dustin can hear the scrape of Cory’s skates as the brunette gains on him. Dustin is not built for speed and Cory quickly closes in on him. Dustin is getting out of breath from laughing so hard and skating at the same time.

He can sense Cory just behind him and doubles back, attempting to go around behind Cory. He gasps as Cory checks him hard into the boards. The side of his head smacks into the glass with a resounding _Thunk!_

Dustin’s cringes, groaning and falling to the ice as Cory takes off with the puck. He pulls himself up to his knees, his bare hands on the cold ice and the knees of his jeans becoming damp from the ice. He sits up, resting back on his heels and rubs the back of his head, looking down the ice at Cory, who just put the puck in the goal.

Cory whoops and turns back towards Dustin, pumping his fists in the air. Dustin scowls and gets up to his feet, “What the hell bro!?” Dustin calls to him. Cory’s arms drop, and he rolls his eyes as he glides back over. “Come onnnnn. I didn’t even hit you that hard.” Dustin picks up his abandoned stick and scoffs, “The goose-egg on the back of my skull disagrees!”

Cory sneers at Dustin and swings his stick at Dustin’s ankle, Dustin scrambles back glares, huffing, “Whatever man, first one to score three dece goals wins, right?” Cory nods. “Then let’s get to it. We’re 1-2”

They meet back at the middle of the ice and Cory tosses the puck up into the air above their heads for faceoff. Dustin wins the mock faceoff and bolts down the ice after the puck. He hears Cory scraping quickly behind him and pushed harder, gunning for the patch of blue paint. 

Cory come up alongside him and hip-checks him out of the way, sending Dustin flying. Cory scoops the puck onto his stick and spins around, batting the puck in front of him as he darts back towards his own goal.

Dustin slides several feet before slamming into the boards with a grunt. His head snaps back and he covers his mouth to stifle the groan that tries to erupt from his throat. He tastes blood coming from the edge of his tongue where he bit it when he collided with the boards. Dustin rolls unto his stomach and lets his forehead rest on the ice.

Cory whoops again yelling into the empty arena, “And it’s Conhockey! With the game winning goal!!” Dustin drools a little bit of bloody saliva onto the ice and kicks his left foot in irritation, digging gouges into the smooth surface with the tip of his blade.

“Get up ya puss, I barely touched you!” Cory’s voice is weird mix of indifference and amusement. Dustin pushes up to his knees and twists around to look at Cory. 

Cory skates a circle around Dustin and swings his stick, slapping Dustin in the side with it. Dustin glares and gets to his feet. “Let’s go again.” Cory grins evilly and heads back to the middle of the ice, sweeping up the puck with his stick and sliding it to the middle of the rink. 

Dustin skids to a stop in front of Cory and waits, staring Cory in the eye. Cory tosses the puck up into the air and bats it behind Dustin when it hits the ice. He goes racing off toward the goal, with Dustin hot on his heels. 

Dustin pushes hard, carving the ice and sending slivers flying as he bulldozes down the ice. He swoops in front of Cory and robs the puck off Cory’s stick. He takes the puck with him, batting it ahead of him. Cory lets out a displeased squawk and chases after Dustin.

Dustin feels Cory’s hand on the back of his sweatshirt and before he knows what is happening he is laying on his back with Cory’s fists pounding against his face and ribs. 

Dustin rolls them over and lands two hard hits to Cory, one to his jaw and one to his side. “What the actual fuck, man?!” Dustin shouts, forcefully restraining Cory by pinning his wrists to the ice above his head. Cory howls his anger and thrashes, trying to throw Dustin off him. 

Dustin sits down in him, with a leg on either side of Cory’s hips. They both freeze when Dustin’s ass settles on Cory’s crotch. Dustin’s eye browns lift up, feeling the hard line of Cory’s erection. 

“Seriously? This is what does it for you? Fighting? Jeez, bud.” Dustin debates for a moment, then grinds his ass down into Cory’s crotch. Cory groans and tries to free his hands, Dustin holds him still though. “Get the fuck off!” Cory cries, his voice a mix between irritation and desire.

“I think that could be arranged.” Dustin says calmly and grinds down again. Cory lets out a moan that resounds off the walls of the stadium as his eyes flutter closed. Dustin snickers and does it again, leaning down so his face is hovering above Cory’s.

Cory wrenches a hand free and twists it in Dustin’s hair. Dustin leans the rest of the way down and presses his lips to Cory’s. Dustin pulls back and growls when Cory bites down on his lower lip, drawing a bead of blood.

Dustin grabs the wrist that is attached to the hand in his hair and yanks it away, slamming it to the ice next to the other wrist. Cory hisses and gives Dustin a dark, needy look. Dustin smirks and pulls away, sitting up on Cory’s hips. He slowly loosens his grip on Cory’s wrists until he has removed his hands completely.

Dustin gives the brunette a look that clearly says ‘Don’t move’ and pulls his hoodie off over his head, laying it on the ice next to Cory and smirking as he adjusts his t-shirt. Cory groans and thrusts up against Dustin. “Patience!” Dustin chides, swatting at Cory’s hands as they reach for him.

Dustin grins and leans down, resting on his elbows, one on each side of Cory’s head. Cory whines and presses up again, hitting Dustin hard on his side with his fist. Dustin growls and grabs Cory’s hands again pressing them against the ice above the brunette head. 

“What is that how you want to do this? You want me to hurt you?” Dustin’s voice is low as he speaks. Cory groans and nods. Dustin breaths out, nodding. “You have a safe word?” Cory shrugs and grunts, “I won’t need one.” Dustin stares blankly at Cory until the brunette rolls his eyes and says, “I’ll tell you to stop if I need to. I won’t need to.”

Dustin snorts and holds Cory’s wrists down with one hand while he unbuttons the brunette’s jeans with the other. Once they are undone, he rolls off of Cory and drags Cory over, plopping Cory’s hips onto his discarded sweatshirt. 

Cory takes a swing at Dustin, and the blonde just barely leans out of the way. Dustin growls and wraps a hand around Cory’s throat. Cory’s eyes go wide, and Dustin eases up a bit, just in case.

Cory brings a hand up and thwacks it against the side of Dustin’s head. “Mother fucker...” Dustin growls and socks Cory in the eye. Cory’s head smacks against the ice and he moans loudly, thrusting up against Dustin. 

Cory’s blue eyes have turned an impossible darker shade, and his pupils are blown. Dustin presses against his throat harder and uses his other hand to pull Cory’s cock out of his jeans and boxers. Cory’s mouth opens, and Dustin slides his hand down to press against his sternum, hard. The air rushes out of Cory’s lungs and his eyes roll into the back of his head, his eye lids fluttering.

Dustin strokes him hard, squeezing and pulling roughly. Cory’s gasps and moans echo around in the empty stadium. 

Cory thrashes, trying to swing at Dustin and tries to throw Dustin off. Dustin plants himself harder on Cory’s thighs and punches his chest with his free hand. Cory growls and Dustin wraps the hand into Cory’s curly hair, pulling hard. Cory bares his teeth, grimacing, then gasps and comes. Dustin scoffs and leans down, pressing a kiss to Cory’s jaw.

Dustin sits up on Cory’s thighs and shoves his own jeans down below his dick. He jerks himself off quickly, finding himself achingly hardening as Cory’ watches him. 

His hips jerk when his comes, droplets joining Cory’s own on the brunette’s shirt. Dustin falls forward, putting a hand on Cory’s chest to support himself.

Cory pants and tries to catch his breath. “Next time,” He breaths out, raspy. “I want you to fuck me.” Dustin nods. “Next time, just tell me that’s what you want, don’t beat me into the boards.” 

Cory laughs and Dustin feels his heart flutter. Yeah. He can totally do this if he gets to hear Cory make _those noises_ and then look at him like this.

Dustin watches the bruise forming under Cory’s right eye and presses a kiss to it. Cory flinches and sighs. Dustin smirks and presses the heel of his left palm into a bruise on Cory’s chest. Cory grimaces and moans.

Dustin smiles and kisses Cory’s nose, moving down and biting into Cory’s throat, sucking a bruise there. “Next time, just say it. And I’ll do it. ‘kay bud?” he whispers, smiling at the goosebumps that spring up as his breath tickles Cory’s neck. Cory nods and digs his fingers into Dustin’s back.


End file.
